


All I Need

by LightSnow_chan



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Just Fluff cuz Luffy, Luffy cooks, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Stressed Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSnow_chan/pseuds/LightSnow_chan
Summary: There were many things that Luffy needed. When looking at Law, he could think of millions, and he wouldn't be able to use all of his fingers to count that.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wounds

The sea to Dressrosa was far and stretching, and Luffy _itched_ for a fight. He longed to fight somebody who could par with his strength, unlike the annoying way Caesar fought. The dumb scientist always caught him off-guard and Zoro was right that he had been too careless. 

Doflamingo was a _Shichibukai_ , so Luffy was free to assume that he was strong. The latest Warlord he fought was the leek man, and he only remembered the peculiar pain the extraction of his shadow brought. The other one was Crocodile, who could have killed him during their fight, had Luffy not discovered his weakness. 

Thinking about fighting made him hungry, his stomach growling in cue. He placed a hand on his belly, as he frowned at the distance. He sat cross-legged on the lion figurehead of Sunny with a bored look on his face. 

The sea indeed stretched as far as the eye could see, gentle waves lapping against the hull of the Sunny. The ship rocked slightly with every wave, and the splashing sound of water echoed in his ears like ecstatic lullaby. It was inviting, and only if he could, Luffy would have jumped into the sea. He wanted to, it had been a long while. Jumping into the water was painful, though, and he didn't want to drown today. 

Seated on the edge of the ship were Usopp and Chopper, both holding their respective fishing rods and leaning on each other. Luffy joined them a while ago, but no fish bit his bait and he got bored easily. He bothered Zoro and Sanji once, and it never went well. What he got was a scolding and meat restriction. The day sucked, and if it went longer, Luffy would definitely die of boredom. 

Groaning in exasperation, Luffy slumped his back on the lion head, his head hanging and limbs outstretched. Upside down he saw Law approaching the upper deck with his hat covering most of his face, holding his long sword against his shoulder. Luffy found his lips quickly stretching into a beam. Perhaps, Torao would like to play with him today, so the rubber man jumped off of the head. 

Luffy landed on the wooden floor with a quick ' _yeeop_!', his hand firm on his straw hat, preparing his smile on Torao. He figured that smiling was the easiest way to get people comfortable, and he hoped Torao thought so, too. 

Law was walking slowly towards the railing of the ship, an _onigiri_ in his other hand. Was _onigiri_ a swordsman thing? So far, the two swordsmen who Luffy knew both liked the rice cake. He then thought that he wanted to make one that Torao would like. It would be a nice gift, and Luffy’s heart and stomach soared just by thinking about it. 

The surgeon faced him and showed him the rice cake with a quick tilt of his head. "You can have it."

" _Really_?!" Luffy quickly scolded himself. He shouldn't get Law’s food, it was _his_ , and he knew he could always whine at Sanji for some meat. There was no need to eat Torao's food. 

"I mean, no thanks! I'm all good!" 

Law's face froze for a few moments, his eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open. It was a _golden_ moment when Luffy _refused_ an offer of food. Was the world finally ending? 

Had he broken Law? Luffy frowned slightly at the development. He only wanted to play something with Torao, he wouldn't even think of bothering or pissing him off. Torao was weird. 

As if sensing Luffy’s confusion, Law finally snapped out of it and was able to clear his throat, facing the sea. 

"What do you need, _Mugiwara_ -ya?" 

There were many things that Luffy needed. When looking at Law, he could think of _millions_ , and he wouldn't be able to use all of his fingers to count that. Though, there _was_ a thing he prioritized the most, but couldn't say it out loud. _Weird_ , only Law could do that to him. 

"Your smile!" 

 _Oops_ , scratch that. Luffy’s mouth wouldn't make him hide anything from anyone. Well, that was just how things worked. He couldn't lie for the life of him. 

It looked like he had broken Torao down _again_. Law was silent and his back was stiff when all of a sudden, he coughed and was punching his chest. Luffy helped him by patting his back. For a person like Law, he was very _careless_ , choking on his own food like that. 

"Is Torao okay?" Luffy angled his body to look at Law’s face, still patting his back with a force that had probably plucked Law’s lungs from his windpipe. 

Torao was refusing to look at him, and his fluffy hat was covering his eyes. Luffy almost flicked a finger to tip the hat, but Law had recovered before he could do it. 

" _What_?!" Law exclaimed, his voice raising an octave. 

"What, _what_?" Luffy asked, furrowing his brows. That wasn't supposed to be the answer to his question. It should had been a yes or a no. Torao was _really_ strange. 

Scowling, Law raised a dismissive hand. "Never mind that. Do what you want." 

Luffy perked up, extending the corners of his lips in a smile. Doing what he wanted was where he was _best_ at, so Luffy would spend his boring time being bored with Law. He stayed beside him, leaning against the rail with Torao staring at him incredulously. He eventually gave up with a sigh and stared off in the distance as Luffy did. 

Now that Luffy had noticed, there was no more _onigiri_ Law was eating. Did he eat it like Luffy did and gobbled it? 

"Have you finished your _onigiri_?" Luffy asked, breaking the perpetual silence. 

"The sea finished it for me." Law rolled his eyes downward, making Luffy follow his gaze. Now he understood. The food fell from his hand after he got choked with it. Luffy shook his head. Sanji wouldn't be happy to hear that. 

"Aww, what a waste of good food." 

Law widened his eyes at him, his stare disbelieving. The faces he made were funny. If Luffy had a _cameko_ , he would've captured thousands of shots of Torao's funny expressions and paste one on the ceiling so he could see it when he woke up. 

A screeching sound captured the two captains' attention, their heads turning to the megaphone installed on the watchtower. 

"Oi. Bastards, Nami- _san_ , and Robin- _chan_ , we see an island around ten nautical miles ahead." 

" _Yosh_!" Luffy cheered with Sanji’s declaration, stirring a notable noise on the deck for once. _Finally_ , something to do after days of boredom! 

Nami came out of her shared room with Robin with a slam of the door, a hand on her hip. "Alright, you hear that? We're gonna restock for a bit, as it's a tropical island. Who wants to stay to guard Sunny?" She bellowed, the rest of the crew slowly gathering on the lawn deck. 

 _Opportunity_! Luffy thought that this would be the best time to have fun with Torao, or make up with him for the fallen rice cake. That was _totally_ right! Luffy would definitely use this moment for that. 

"Me, me! I'll stay to guard Sunny!" 

Everybody raised their brows at Luffy. 

"I'll do it with Torao!" Luffy added, since Law was the asset in this agenda. That also meant more time spent with him, and it was impossible if he wouldn't be able to make Torao smile during that length of time. 

"Luffy…" Nami trailed off, shaking her head. Sanji and Zoro climbed down from the watchtower, a scowl placed on Sanji’s face while staring suspiciously at Luffy. 

"Are you _sure_ you don't have other ideas, Luffy?" 

Sanji’s perception was incredible. He could read Luffy’s mind that much, but since he already knew, was there really a need to ask? Luffy shrugged, clinging his arm over Law’s shoulders for emphasis. 

"Nope." 

Sanji and Law both gave Luffy the same look of disbelief. 

Eventually, the crew gave it up and let Luffy have it. They disembarked in the hidden shore behind the rock formations, hoping they would conceal a pirate ship. Only Law and Luffy remained on Sunny, the rest of the Straw Hats gone off to buy their necessities for their mission in Dressrosa. Torao had advised them to keep their guards up, in case Doflamingo threw in surveillance. 

It was time for Luffy to execute his plan. He almost forgot that Caesar was boarding their ship, but he was a good way to distract Torao. He would have no choice but to keep an eye on Caesar, and with Law occupied, Luffy threw himself to _the_ _place_. 

The kitchen.

It was always pleasant to the eyes, nose and stomach whenever Luffy entered the kitchen. Frequently, he watched Sanji cook stuff, and he had a faint memory on how to make an edible food. Luffy wouldn't be able to make one as good as his cook, but he'd try his best for Torao. 

 _Onigiri_. Luffy muttered in voiceless repetition, looking around the galley with a giant grin on his face. He was _so_ excited, he could barely contain himself. 

First, to make _onigiri_ , Luffy would need to find rice. He opened the drawers, finding none at first and after his tenth open, he found the sack. It contained no more than a kilo, and Luffy almost frowned but even with this less amount, it was still entirely possible. Law wasn't picky. 

Next, he assumed that an _onigiri_ tasted better when he added meat. Luffy chewed an imaginary rice cake, trying to remember what was in it. _Right_ , there was an occasional salmon in Sanji’s recipe, so that was a nice choice. Leaving the rice cooking by itself on the stove, Luffy went to the aquarium to get a salmon. 

Trouble it was whenever he went to gather fish from the aquarium. He couldn't swim, so he wouldn't be able to tell if he got the right fish or what. Anyways, a fish was a fish. It was delicious whatever kind it was, so Luffy fetched some using the net and by sheer luck it caught one plopping fish. Luffy grinned. Holding the fish with his hands, he ran back to the kitchen. 

Luffy stared at the plopping fish on the chopping board. When Sanji cut stuff, he was _so_ quick, Luffy couldn't see what kind of slice he did. Luffy felt sad for the fish, though, as it was still full of life. 

Grabbing a knife, Luffy plunged its tip, impaling the poor fish on its midsection. It twitched for a few moments until it gave up, slumping. Now, Luffy could slice the thing without having to feel sad about it. The only problem remaining was how. 

Rice cakes were small, so perhaps the fish needed was also small. Luffy settled on that thought. 

When making an _onigiri_ , Luffy noticed that Sanji always coated his fingers with salt. He asked why once, and his cook replied that " _it makes the rice last longer._ " Luffy didn't understand why there was a need for the rice to last long when he could _eat it already_ and not make it wait. But since it was said by Sanji, that was the right thing to do. 

Salt it was, then. Upon arriving to the place where the condiments were, an unwanted smell wafted towards his nose. He scrunched his face upon sensing it, and following its trail led him to the pot that was cooking the rice.

 _Hmm, weird_. Rice shouldn't supposed to be roasted. Well, whatever. He could brew something unique then. Roasted rice didn't sound bad at all. 

Luffy now held the salt shaker. He tasted it, just in case he grabbed the wrong one. He turned back to the fish and held a knife in his hand. 

The slicing part was probably the hardest. He wasn't good at blades at all, and it would be a problem if he sliced off his hand instead of the fish. To avoid that, Luffy put utmost concentration into slowly chopping off the fish's head. It worked, but the job was kind of bloody. He didn't mind, though, and so he continued doing the same careful motions until the knife grazed his left index finger. Luffy hissed, glaring at the knife. 

It sucked, his finger was now dripping with blood. The cut wasn't that deep, but it dripped blood like he was slashed. _Ah, bummer_. He even stained the fish, what a mess. Luffy turned to the sink and opened the faucet, washing off the cut, when suddenly, the door opened to reveal a frazzled Law without his hat on. 

"I smelled something burning, what the hell are you doing, _Mu_ -" Words died down in his lips, as Law witnessed the thick black smoke from the pot and behind it was Luffy’s _too_ bright grin. 

"Torao! You're here! You shouldn't, though. This was supposed to be a surprise." 

Torao _shouldn't_ be there. He ruined all the surprise, he wanted to see Torao smile while he gave him the special _onigiri_. He finished washing his wound and stepped out of the black smoke and gave Law his undivided attention. 

Law gaped, staring at the thick smoke. "What the fuck." Slowly, Torao recovered himself and recognized Luffy a meter from him, smiling like nothing was wrong. 

"Turn off the stove! Don't just stand there!" Law yelled, rushing to pathetically fan the smoke. Luffy didn't understand the panic, but did as he was told. He also just watched, as Law frantically opened all the windows, making the smoke clouding the room go out. 

"What's wrong, Torao?" Luffy asked and once satisfied with how much smoke had exited the room, Law sighed in relief and turned to the smaller captain. 

" _Mugiwara-ya_." 

Luffy stood in anticipation, a beam on his face. Law must have realized what he was making. 

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" 

"Cooking!" 

Law sighed deeply. He looked at Luffy then at the still smoking pot before eventually giving up and turning to open it. Luffy hovered as he did so. 

Revealed as the pot was opened was the roasted rice which looked like a piece of land with drought spell. 

"What's _this_?" Law pointed at the scorched thing, his forehead furrowed. 

"Rice."

"Rice."

"Yeah, rice."

Law palmed his face and closed the lid, pinching the spot between his eyebrows. "I was out for ten minutes and you already burned something…" 

Torao was muttering something unimportant. He seemed pissed, too. Luffy might have roasted the rice a little too much, but he was sure it was still edible. Once, Zoro cooked rice and turned out like what he did, but Sanji was able to salvage it. Luffy wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was still edible. 

Law's eyes trailed on the counter table where the fish was. Its head was chopped off already and half of its body was sliced irregularly, its innards peeking through the pierced part on its abdomen. It was also rather bloody, like Luffy had just mutilated a poor creature and came off with a beam. 

" _Mugiwara_ -ya…" 

"Hmm?" Luffy clasped his hands behind him, rocking his body in a certain rhythm. 

Law sighed. "Were you making something?" 

Luffy nodded enthusiastically. Finally, Law understood. "Yep! It's _onigiri_!" 

Why, Law wanted to ask, but he decided against it as he still wanted his brain intact before facing Doflamingo. He looked around and found the bloody knife. For some reason, his heart pumped quicker. His eyes followed the trail of blood drops and in his horror, it led to the floor, then to the sink and _then_ … 

"Did you cut yourself?" Law narrowed his eyes at Luffy. 

"Yeah, but it's a small cut, and-" 

Torao snatched Luffy’s hands, surprising the younger captain a bit. It was just a small harmless cut, Law didn't have to worry about it. It wasn't like he cut his fingers off, though. 

Law scrutinized Luffy’s left index finger and _rudely_ , he pinched it which got a whine from Luffy. _That_ hurt. "Why'd you do that?" Luffy withdrew his hand and blew on the wound and _wow_ , it was still bleeding. 

"The laceration is deep. You've _cut_ a quarter of your bone." Law clicked his tongue. 

" _What_?! Will my finger fall off?!" What the hell?! Luffy didn't expect it to be that worse! It _didn't_ hurt at all, and now Law was telling him he cut his bone?! 

Torao breathed through his mouth. "Unfortunately, _no_ , it won't. It'll still heal and I'll be able to patch it up." 

Luffy let out a sigh. " _Phew_. I thought I'd have to punch with one finger missing." He was really relieved that he wouldn't lose an important piece of him. His punches would probably be less effective with a finger cut. He didn't want that to happen. 

"Wait up." Law placed a gentle hand on Luffy’s bleeding one and the moment was rather slow in the little captain's view. It felt _exhilarating_ somehow. The touch was careful, and Law’s gaze was patient. It now felt like Torao's hand was still on his. 

Luffy smiled. Maybe he could get wounds like this frequently so Torao could give him that care. It's gonna take a while before he could make Torao loosen up, but he'd make sure he would see him smile. 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jdjdjejdjd what a mess I'm super late in this but sjdjsjjd I've planned stuff for the rest already, it's just this prompt was hard sjsjjsjs sorry


End file.
